La motivación de Rusia
by Radioactive Engels
Summary: Porque la música motiva, pero no siempre en el buen sentido... especialmente para Rusia.


**Ejem... bueno...**

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Hidekaz Himayura.

**Advertencia:** Er... creo que nada excepto un leve RusiaxEspaña... algunas y algo de violencia... nada excesivamente serio...

**Recomendación**: leer esto escuchando las canciones "king of the world" y si se atreven, pongan alguna en ruso, son algo inquietantes ^^u

**A mí se me ocurrió escribir esto precisamente por las canciones que se nombran más adelante... y nada más excepto que lo disfruten...**

* * *

><p><strong>La motivación de Rusia<strong>

En otra de las muchas reuniones de las Naciones Unidas, Rusia estaba con los cascos puestos, escuchando música, sin prestarle atención al norteamericano que reía de manera estridente. Antonio, sentado a su derecha, le quitó los cascos, indicándole que prestara atención a Estados Unidos por un instante.

-Y así, tú Rusia, deberías ser mi apoyo… -decía este, mirándolo a la cara.

-No deberías decir esas cosas Estados Unidos. Tú no eres mi jefe –gruñó Rusia.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para replicarme, Rusia, cuando en ningún momento me prestaste la más mínima atención?

-Pues, a ver, ¿cómo lo decís en inglés? ¡Ah, sí! _I'm the fucking King of the world._

Las naciones se quedaron de piedra mientras que el rubio reía desenfrenadamente con su tubería en la mano y se ponía de pie.

-Iván –llamó España -. Cariño, ¿volviste a escuchar esas canciones?

-¿Qué canciones? –preguntó Japón.

-Pues… a ver… creo que eran "King of the world", "Panzerkampf", "Katyusha" y "Go, Russia!" pero esa última en ruso, claro… es que estos tipos tienen una manera muy curiosa de animar a su país… aunque hay que reconocer que motiva…

-¿Cómo que motiva? ¡Nos va a matar a todos!

-Nah… solo os obligará a anexionaros…

-¿"OS"?

-Hombre… yo ya lo hice anoche… fusososo~

-¡Bastardo! –gritó Lovino de fondo.

-Bueno, el punto es que hay que hacer algo con él, ¿no? –preguntó Alemania

-No creo que podáis detenerle –rió Antonio.

-Eso, tú anima más…

Rusia empezó a moverse por la sala, rompiendo cosas. Para dolor de Estados Unidos, rompió la televisión, para horror de Inglaterra su juego de té. Casi rompió la Torre Eiffel, menos mal que Francia se apartó a tiempo. Reventó varias lámparas y sillas. Las naciones no sabían qué hacer, el ruso había perdido la cordura (¿Cuándo la tuvo?). Sin embargo, hizo algo que encendió el fuego interno de una nación.

Sí, destrozó la cesta de tomates de España que, enfadado, sacó su preciada hacha y entró en modo Imperio. Y así empezó una encarnizada lucha de amantes. España no paraba de atacar a Rusia con todo lo que tenía y el ruso, confuso, solo podía defenderse del combo de ataques que le lanzaba el otro.

-Er… ¿no deberíamos hacer algo? Antonio va a matar a Rusia… -comentó Francia.

-Pues que lo mate –dijeron los anglosajones al unísono.

Los golpes del español seguían viniendo uno tras otro. Rusia estaba empezando a cansarse, pero su sol seguía como nuevo.

-¡Ya sé! –dijo Gilbert - El awesome yo a tenido una genial idea. Si fue la música lo que puso así a Rusia, también podrá tranquilizarlo, ¿no?

-Claro –dijo Inglaterra, chasqueando los dedos -. La música amansa a las fieras…

Todos se giraron buscando a Austria con la mirada, que empezó a ponerse pálido cuando lo encontraron. Sus miradas lo decían todo, "toca música, tranquiliza a Rusia, ¡salva el mundo!" Austria suspiró, cogió su preciado violín que cargaba a todas partes y empezó a tocar una pieza de Vivaldi. Pero aquello no funcionaba. Ahora el ruso había renovado fuerzas y atacaba más seguidamente que antes.

De un golpe en el estómago, lanzó a España encima de Inglaterra. Cayendo ambos al suelo. Con ayuda de otras naciones, levantaron a los dos caídos y aplastados por el hacha del moreno. Gruñendo, Antonio se limpió un hilillo de sangre que se le caía por la barbilla. Agarró la pistola que Inglaterra llevaba en el cinto y apuntó con ella a Rusia.

-Iván, para o me veré obligado a dispararte.

El otro tan solo lo miró, con su infantil sonrisa dibujada bajo la bufanda, que ondeaba libremente detrás suya. Se inclinó hacia delante, y cogiendo impulso, se lanzó hacia el moreno, golpeándolo en las piernas con la tubería y obligándolo a arrodillarse.

-Yo solo quiero a España –susurró, lo suficientemente alto como para que las otras naciones lo escucharan.

Inglaterra y Francia agarraron cada uno un brazo de Antonio, lo alzaron y lanzaron con suavidad a Rusia.

-Te lo regalamos –dijeron.

-¿Eh? –preguntó España, azul.

El ruso,con el ataque de locura casi dispersado, lo levantó como a una princesa y se lo llevó al baño mientras tarareaba.

-Anexión, Anexión ~~

-Tu sacrificio siempre será recordado, Antonio –dijeron Francis y Gilbert, ambos con pañuelos en las manos, haciendo como que se secaban las lágrimas.

-¡Pero no me abandonen! ¡Cabroneeeees! –gritaba antes de entrar en el baño.

El silencio fue absoluto, solo interrumpido por unos gritos y gemidos a una voz quizás demasiada alta…

Todas las naciones se largaron al descanso de la comida, dejando a la pareja que hiciera las paces a su manera. La manera de Iván quizás no sea la mejor, pero qué se le va a hacer… Rusia es Rusia y tiene ese lado sádico que deja a Antonio con el culo como la bandera de Japón… y es que eso y la música son las motivaciones de Iván.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam: jejejeje... la bandera de japón... jejejejejeje<strong>

**Iván: yo no lo pillo...**

**Sam: Esto... fácil... ese círculo redondo y grande que hay en la bandera...*Iván asiente* pos así le dejas el culo a Antonio.**

**Iván: ¿Tan grande?**

**Antonio: Sí... ¿quieres probar? Es muy divertido tener el culo así y no poder sentarte en mucho tiempo...*lo rodea un aura negra mientras saca su hacha***

**Sam: ¡Huye Iván! *La escritora y el ruso salen corriendo para esconderse* Ciao~~**


End file.
